Peanut Butter Kisses
by pink-kiss-candy
Summary: Ishizu Ishtar is a calm but strongwilled character. Tea Gardner is a cheerleader who will do anything for her friends. When the two go on an outing together, they share secrets, dreams, fears and a love for peanutbutter sandwiches. Mystshipping. Yuri.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

"What?" asked a voice in a dull-lit room.

"I said I think you should take a break from working at the museum and go do something fun with me" said another voice.

"Tea, I can't choose when or not to work" said the first voice.

"But, maybe you should lighten up a little. You only live life once Ishizu, right?" asked the voice identified to be Tea.

Ishizu bit her nail and nodded. That was true.

After going back to Egypt for a little bit, she had realized that her brother's newfound reputation wasn't that good. People had treated them like they were living with a criminal and she had grown to miss her job at the museum. So for the safety of the family, they had decided to move back to Domino and make a new life for themselves where they could be accepted members of society. But, this request from Tea was puzzling. Could she really afford to miss work?

"Fine, how about after work then? We can go shopping and have a picnic!" she chirped.

Ishizu's eyes widened. Shopping? Picnic? She'd never even been inside a mall, let alone buy things at one.

"I understand what you're trying to do, but this is a little extreme" she winced.

"You're new to the town. New to the country, in fact. And, you work so hard at this job. You must get really tired sometimes. So, why not have a little bit of a fun?" Tea asked.

_Well... that really doesn't sound too bad... a little fun might not hurt_ she thought.

"Okay, we can go shopping and have a picnic. But, it can't take too long" she warned her.

"Great! We can go to the mall at four o clock" Tea said happily.

After getting to the mall, Ishizu stood like a statue. She didn't really know what to do. "What are we going to buy?" she asked.

"Oh, clothes, jewelry, makeup, things like that" Tea told her.

"But, I already have jewelry!" Ishizu protested.

"I mean... more modern jewelry. The stuff people wear today" she explained.

"Well... not too much, okay?" she asked.

She was normally very calm and collected, but now she felt a little clueless. But not so clueless she noticed something about Tea: whenever she walked, it was like she added a little bit of dance to her steps. It was a little cute... she was so innocent and naive about the world around her, but she knew a lot more than neaths the eye because of the adventures she had been on.

"What are you staring at?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Ishizu said, dropping the conversation.

Tea smiled in her mind. Ishizu seemed to always pick up little things about people, their little quirks and what made them unique or different. She probably noticed that the way she walked was a little bit like dancing. And, Tea wasn't surprised.

The first stop was a clothing store.

"What are we buying here?" asked Ishizu.

"Oh, dresses and stuff. My prom's coming up, and I think you'd like some of the stuff here" Tea said.

She pointed to a shiny gold dress with sparkles shining on the fabric. It also seemed to have an eye of Horus billowing in the background in the sandy color. It looked beautiful... and even a little Egyptain.

"It's beautiful" Ishizu said and took it off the rack. Meanwhile, Tea had found a powder pink dress that looked like the sunrise. They headed for the changing rooms.

"Wait... they're all taken" Tea said, dissapointing.

"No, there's one left" Ishizu replied.

Tea's heart sank. "One? But, we can't..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, we're both girls. There's nothing to be embarassed about" she said, putting her hand on Tea's shoulder.

Tea felt herself grow dark red. Electrical sensations travelled through her whole body.

"Uh... okay" she said meekly, then they both stepped into the changing room.

"Uh... who goes first?" she asked, blushing like a tomato.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Ishizu asked.

"Actually... I always changed in a bathroom alone whenever we had gym, and I never wanted to let anyone see... you're actually the first person besides my mom to see me... naked" Tea said, her head dropped slightly.

Ishizu raised her eyebrow. "I can see why that might be a little traumatizing. But, we are the same gender and have the same parts. It's nothing to be ashamed of" she explained with a small smile on her face.

Tea nodded, wiping a single tear away. "Okay..." she said and she slowly took off her jeans revealing a thong.

Then, she started to take off her shirt and gasped. Somehow, her bra had snapped and now the thing was just hanging there, limp.

She would have to take her shirt off... and her bra in front of Ishizu.

She turned a shade of red not even availiable yet in Crayola.

"Oh no..." she sighed.

"Don't be so afraid, this is perfectly normal" Ishizu encouraged.

Tea took off her shirt and then her bra, revealing her breasts.

_C cup. Wait... don't think about that!_

"Something wrong, Ishizu?" Tea asked curiously.

"No, everything's fine" she said. Tea shrugged, putting back on her bra and putting on the dress.

"I look like a strawberry!" she complained.

Ishizu shook her head. "No, you don't. You look beautiful" she said.

"Really?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not the dress, it's the person inside... you're a smart, kind, caring and beautiful girl. And, that dress brings out your true colors" Ishizu explained, then she put on her gold dress.

"You look like a princess" Tea said, smiling.

"And so do you... Princess Tea" Ishizu joked.

They laughed.

_She does look better in the dress than me though... Ishizu is gorgeous. Her long, shiny black hair... her cloudy blue eyes... she can be cold. But when she smiles... it's like being hit by a golden light of sunlight shimmering love. Wow, that dress really brings out her figure... she's got good hips. And, she's slender and thin, but not anorexic... her breasts look luscious. Wait, why am I thinking about this? That's just wrong! Bad Tea! Bad!_

"I'll have a strawberry, please"

"And, I'll have a chocolate"

The two sat on the park bench, licking their ice cream cones and trying to keep the quavering cream that was quickly melting on top of the cone and not on themselves. A small cherry sat on the top.

"Do you know the myth?" asked Ishizu.

"What myth?" asked Tea.

"If you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue, you were a good kisser" Ishizu explained.

"Oh, well... I wouldn't know enough about that" Tea said, blushing.

"Maybe you should try" Ishizu said.

"Uh... okay" she said. She popped the cherry on her ice cream into her mouth and spit out the pit. She chewed and swallowed and her mouth bulged awkwardly as she maneuvered her tongue. A few seconds later, she stuck out her tongue, and on it ley one perfectly knotted cherry stem.

"According to the stem, you're a good kisser" Ishizu smiled.

"Maybe, I really wouldn't know. Nobody ever told me if I was or not" Tea declared.

She took out the picnic basket and handed Ishizu a peanut-butter sandwich.

"What's this?" she asked, confused.

"Peanut butter sandwich, they're delicious" Tea smiled. She took a small bite of hers and chewed.

Ishizu stared at it. Peanut and butter together? Sounded disgusting. But, nevertheless, she took a bite.

Her mouth exploded with the taste of rich creaminess. She took a huge bite.

"Wow, I take it you really like it" Tea said, sweatdropping.

Unfortanately, sandwiches don't come with napkins and their mouths were greased.

"You look ridiculous" Tea joked.

"Well, next time tell the people who make these things not to make them so sticky" Ishizu declared.

Tea laughed. "You know... today, I've realized something. I feel really happy around you" she said.

"So do I... and I also have a secret I'd like to tell you" Ishizu said, turning to her.

"What is it?" asked Tea.

"... I'm bisexual" Ishizu whispered.

"Really!?" Tea said, slightly loud.

"Yes... but keep your voice down a little... you have too much energy" Ishizu warned her.

"I get hyper after I have a picnic" Tea said, shrugging.

"Tea... how do you feel about me?" Ishizu asked.

"Happy... you're so nice, and so beautiful... and you have an awesome personality... a great figure... and I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with you" she said, drifting off.

"Do you mean that?" Ishizu retorted.

"Yes... but...", she stopped to take another bite of her sandwich, "It's not right, is it? For me to feel this way?" she said, the light in her eyes dying.

"Tea, there is nothing wrong with liking a girl. Yes, it makes us a little different from other people. But if people stop liking us because we don't share the same beliefs as them, they don't deserve to be our friends. You are a compassionate person and you're gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to date you. And, the people who can't see that aren't worth your time or trouble" Ishizu explained.

"Ishizu, I..." her voice trailed off.

"I've always known that I was different... special. I knew I wasn't gay. I loved Yugi. But somewhere along the line... sometimes... when I looked at you, I'd think things... things that I didn't think were right. But, now I know there's nothing wrong with that and there's nothing wrong with me" Tea continued.

"Exactly" Ishizu said.

"Can things be like this forever?" Tea asked, the light in her eyes returning and flickering.

Ishizu nodded. "Of course".

They then inched closer together, their hands touched and they came closer and closer. Finally, their lips touched and they kissed passionately, not caring who saw or what anyone thought.

Finally, their lips broke apart.

"Ishizu...?"

"Yes?"

"Your kisses taste like peanut butter... I like it. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will, Tea. I will".


End file.
